onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jabra
"Jyabura" or "Jabra"? Shouldn't the name of the article be "Jabra" since that's how Oda wrote his name?--KnightoftheSea 00:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I believe there was another source from Oda wherein his name was spelled as Jabura or something different. Also, I believe the source where Jabra comes from also has Iceburg spelled as Iceberg.Mugiwara Franky 01:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Jyabura's name has many spelling variations. Some English-speaking fans spell it "Jabura", although the spelling of "Jyabura" is far more common. Japanese fans, on the other hand, seem to prefer spell it "Jabra". Eiichiro Oda himself has spelled it "Jabra", although as other spellings given at the same time were inaccurate it is unknown if this should be considered the correct spelling. ' Okay, bringing this up because its an issue. This NEEDS rewriting, we claim we try to use the most legit spelling right? Well... ~Here we're saying Oda wrote the other name right? Isn't Oda's spelling final? I don't know the source the name came from to write this myself, so can someone with the knowledge do so please? This can be considered a contridiction of our policy if it isn't sorted. One-Winged Hawk 08:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It was said that it was only spelled like that in a Shounen Jump poll. That isn't done by Oda so Oda never spelled it either way. Drunk Samurai 18:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The english Viz manga volumes say Jabra Kingluffy1 16:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oda is the official source so it doesn't matter what the volumes say. That would be like changing Bon Kurei to Bon Clay because that's what Funimation uses. SeaTerror 03:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Jyabura's /cp9 portraits Hello everyone, i noticed that (in comparsion to Rob Luccis frontpicture) every other cp9 has a really lousy portrait. Especially Jyaburas and Fukurous were really horrible, featuring several other characters in the picture, like Hattori or bodyparts of other cp9 agents. Kalifa and Blueno had very low quality pics in them as well. Personally i think the cp9 are not that unimportant, beeing the main antagonists of a full arc...thats why i will upload new portraits similiar to Luccis one, in their black suits (i will add the shipright pictures in the gallery, if not already available). If you have something against it, please talk here (not just reedit please, it took some effort to create the new pics) Jyabura His name is Jyabura. Jabra is a mistake from Shounen Jump. Oda never romanized it as Jabra. SeaTerror 15:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree that we should use Oda's spelling of Jyabura and not VIZ's spelling of Jabra. Since I lack the power, feel free to change it. Man, with these flaws popping up time and time again lately, I am little by little loosing respect for this site. 20:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Klobis generally doesn't change a romanization without reason. And even if it is not the case here, I highly doubt he would have done this renaming if Oda had explicitly written "Jyabura" somewhere. Let's wait for his answer! sff9 (talk) 21:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yosh! We'll see. Then again, I was re-reading the top discussion... 21:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) # Oda never romanized it as Jyabura. # In Japanese romanization there is not "jya". ジャ is always ja. # Jabura is Japanese pronunciation of Jabra, a headset brand. There is no evidence for Jyabura. --Klobis 03:38, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oda never romanized it as Jabra either. Your logic fails. SeaTerror 04:23, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Not quite, because as Klobis shows, "Jyabura" has been ruled out as a possibility, and the Japanase pronounce Jabra as Jabura. 04:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Klobis is right, but "jya" also shows up as ジャ if you type it, doesn't it? And.. it isn't ''always ''ja, is it? I don't care whichever it is, just pointing things out here. 04:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Jyabura was never ruled out as as possibility SeaTerror 15:14, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Can't we just leave it since neither side has a good enough reason and we can read it correctly either way? If you search it either way, it both shows up as this page, and so there's not much of a reason to get too hot over the topic, is there? 20:52, February 28, 2011 (UTC) For the sake of being lazy, the whole wiki is accustomed to Jyabura. There is too much changing involved to change it to Jabra, which is a dubious translation at best. I'm not saying anyone is right or wrong, but due to a lack of evidence, we need to leave things as they are. [[User:Attribute|'At'''tribute]] - Tobi is a '''good boy. 02:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Then is there any perticular reason why it's been changed again? 23:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) It's Jabra everywhere now..I change it.. 08:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Jabra / Murasaki Does anyone think that Jabra has a lot in common with Murasaki from Dragon Ball? The two seem very familiar to me and even their rooms are similar. I know Oda was influenced by Toriyama and the two are friends to some degree and i was just wondering if anyone else agrees. Ive looked this up and cant find any comparisons from anyone else. 19:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Its very vague, the face..it resembles to a small degree and they both have black hair..but I can say that any dude with dark hair and a diamond-like face resembles Jabra. Its too vague to add. Oh i agree with that. I meant just the feel of the characters, not so much the look. They are kind of tricky and not really a serious evil but still a challenge, and both reside in a tower that for the most part is just room after room yet they have modified their rooms to be more foresty with grass on the floor and some trees. At one point Jabra even uses an attack called wolf fang which is similar to one of Yamcha's moves. Maybe im just looking to much into it but i just cant shake the feeling that Oda may have had that scene in mind when writing the Jabra fight. Anyways thanks for answering. 18:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) You are looking into it way too much. Across various series characters are bound to have similarities to characters of different series. What you have found is a probability, not a resemblance. 21:11, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Handstand I am going to look for a screenshot of the anime when he gets tossed upside down by the rope guy and catches himself in a 1-arm handstand with his elbow almost totally bent, isn't his head like an inch away from the ground? That stall demonstrated the guy's amazing strength really early on. +y@talk 21:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) That wasn't Jabra, it was Lucci & the "Rope Guy" is Paulie. It happened when the latter 2 were introduced before Jabra was. :海賊-姫 21:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Speculative/Irrelevant "Before Lucci's group had left for Water 7, Kaku had been weaker than Jabra, and Lucci was most likely closer to Jabra's level." This seems a little speculative and relates to Lucci and Kaku. Should it really be on Jabra's page?Videogamep (talk) 07:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) No, it shouldn't. 07:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC)